Beauty and the Beast
by Dandy dandelions
Summary: Blink meets a beauty she seems unobtainable, catching guys eyes all though the city theres a catch though. She only has eyes for him. Will Blink notice or will he turn a blind eye and stick to bieng lonely sorry if its a icky summary
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast

* Just an authors note I love Blink and don't find his eye at all gross or beastly but for the purposes of the story in 1898 any disability was looked down upon.

My eye slowly opened as I awoke to the sounds of grumbling and shuffling, looks like another great day. The mornings in the Newsboys lodging house weren't exactly my favorite, mornings in general weren't my favorite. Don't get me wrong I love the boys like family but, there's always a "but" for people like me. I know the greatest boys in the world, and here comes the "but" I'm dirt poor with an eye patch. The black patch may be increase my sales but, it limits as well, you normal people have no idea. Jack walks down the street and girls fall over they would run the Brooklyn Bridge naked to get a date with him. He's got a great girl too real smart with manners, looks and a nice family. You'd be grouchy in the morning too if you were poor, had no girl and were so hot you stuck to your sheets every sticky, blazing summer morning. I snapped out of my inner morning monologue as I bumped into Mush. He opened his mouth in a very mush like manner to start a conversation, boy could he talk.

"Heya Blink I met dis great goil last night, a real looker she bought me last pape and gave me a quatah!" he took of his cap as he described the girl who bought his pape.

" Ya know what Mushy, I think you'se is going softer than you'se already is on me" I teased him and smacked him with my hat. He gave me a shove and BAM! I whammed into a girl, not just a girl but a beautiful girl…I didn't just say beautiful did I? There were no words to describe her, she fell on her bottom with a plop, dropping her book on the side walk. Her long auburn hair tied back in a low pony-tail with a blue ribbon, it curled lightly at the ends and caught the suns rays giving it crimson highlights. Her eyes were a cat like green, they were slightly squinted in annoyance and her red lips in a pout. A very kissable pout. I was mesmerized she stood quickly, picked up her book and gave a such a glare I could almost feel the daggers. With her face still in a adorable yet dangerous pout she smacked me in the head with her book and opened up those rose colored lips.

" If you weren't so cute I would've hit you with more than a book," then a grin broke on to her face," I hope to see you around Kid Blink." And with that she spun on her heel and walked away her hair swaying in the breeze. I turned to Mush my mouth agape , his face mirrored mine. What in New York just happened.

"Ya know what Mush I tink I met me self a goil too." I murmured still in shock as I turned to look at her retreating form. She was gone and it left me wondering, did that really just happen.

Hey! Should I continue tell me if I should. Review and some tips please did I get blink right this is my first fic be nice (giving puppy dog eyes) don't insult me to bad


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 2

~The story switches one chapters blink and ones Belle so this would be Belles chapter, enjoy!

I was slightly miffed at first when that boy or rather man made me drop my book, it was my favorite part. The most romantic part , right when she meets prince charming, the twist is she doesn't know it's him! It had to be my favorite book, it was me and Kid blink in a fairytale. When I was little I'd sit on the stoop of my lodging house where me and the other textile girls lived and watch the newsboys only a few houses away rough house and play. It was a favorite past time of me and my best friend Antoinette, we were just two little French girls in a big city. We met on the boat on the way over me an orphan and her with her Papa. He was a kind man with laugh lines near his dark brown eyes and big rough calloused hands from farming. My parents died in a barn fire back home. But, anyways Kid Blink had to be my favorite his hair always slightly mused and that big goofy yet charming smile on his face. After watching him from a far for as long as I can remember he finally knew I existed! I had to tell Antoinette, and that's where I was going now as I navigated my way through the street my nose still stuck in the book.

Towards the end of my book I got antsy, and just shut it and sprinted home. I bumped into Natasha a Russian girl with a larger than life personality to match her large frame.

She laughed and gave me a pat on the back that almost knocked me over, "hey Bells, fancy running into ya here."

Aha. Funny Natasha. " Sorry cant talk now I just have to tell Antoinette," I said it in such a jumble I wasn't sure if she heard and with I retreating glance I called over my shoulder, "I'll tell you later!"

And with that I continued in my dead sprint to my 2nd floor room with a street view. I flung open the door with an almighty crack and startled poor little Antoinette. She jumped about ten feet in the air, her dirty blonde corkscrew curls bouncing and her dark brown eyes widened like saucers.

"Belle what on earth has gotten into you!" she spoke with almost as heavy of a French accent as mine.

"Oh, An you'll never believe what happened!" I practically lost all my lady like manners and the inside voice policy and screamed " I talked to Kid Blink today!"

"Details now. sit." Antoinette pointed to the bed next to hers and I ran and flopped on the bed.

I let out a dreamy sigh and rolled over to face her, " He bumped into me on the way home from the library, he was so polite and I kept my cool and I think he likes me!"

"You just spoke to him for the first time, its going to take some time before he really falls for you," well there goes An for you the voice of reason and me the hopeless romantic.

We stayed awake late last night we picked out a outfit for the day tomorrow, and grabbed a matching ribbon. It was a forest green with a white blouse, one I hadn't worn in a while. We laughed, giggle and came up with a scheme of once I get close to Blink she can get to know Racetrack Higgins. I got a smack over the head for my smart remark of him being the Italian stallion of Duane Street. Our house mother Madame Ledonette finally came in after our hours of mindless girl fun and told us to go to bed or else. We didn't stay awake to find out what or else meant, I took once last glance out the window and saw a figure outside. I imagined the figure as Blink, I smiled at the thought.

"Goodnight Antoinette," were my last words as drifted into a dreamless sleep.

~Review please tell me what you think, how I can improve if you like the format, and anything else you want!


	3. Chapter 3

Who was that girl she had to be the prettiest I ever saw I just couldn't get her out of my head when ever I saw a blue ribbon it was like lighting hit me. I walked past the textile girls home and saw a light on I went weak in the knees thinking that she could live there, right on Duane Street. I had to get a hold of myself, guys like me couldn't get their hopes up. I had to face the facts she just felt sorry for me who wouldn't I'm dirt poor and look like a pirate with my eye patch I was just street scum. When I walked into the lodging house I could hear Mush describing the girl he mentioned this morning, he must really like this dame. And I heard Jack mention a girl too, a French one. That wore a blue ribbon. Who was reading a book. Who had green eyes. This sounded an awful lot like the girl that I met, and if it was the same one I didn't stand a chance. I listened to Jack describe this girl as I stood in the door way, it was definitely the same one. I made sure the whole room heard me enter as I let out a booming "Hello!" I was greeted with lots of "hey blink where ya been" and "look who decided to show up." I smiled my trademark smile, saluted the boys and went to bed.

"Ugghh whats goin on is dere a problem heah?" I opened my eyes groggily and saw Mush hovering over me. "Mushy what da hell are ya doin getting me up so early."

Mush smiled and being the thoughtful friend he is said "I wanted to get ya extra time in da bathroom so you can get cleaned up incase you see dat goil again." You don't get better friends than that. I got up well more like jumped up and decided to take a bath, then shave and "borrowed" some of Jacks cologne he wouldn't mind he borrows my razor that bummer. Not that I mind were a family ad families share. I waited for Mush to get ready then we left the lodging house around 5:45. We walked around looking for the nuns so they could give us some bread to share. Mush went up to get the bread and made quite the spectacle has he ran into this blonde girl with curls to rival his own.

"Excuse me Mr. you would not like to deal with my friend if you drop the bread we are splitting." she was obviously French, just like that girl from yesterday. Maybe they knew each other!

"I am so sorry, I'm splitting with my friend to and I can assure you he wouldn't be happy either," Mush said with a laugh.

"Who's your friend?"

"His names Kid Blink he's over there."

"Well my friend and I have a break at noon, how about you bring your friend and I bring mine and we'll call it a date?"

"It's a date then." Mush was a flirt that was for sure he said this with a wink and I soon realized that he forgot all about that other girl.

After we ate our bread we went to the distribution office I got my fifty papes and couldn't wait till noon. I tried to convince myself that there was no way it was the mystery girl from the other day it could be. But when the clocks struck noon me and Mush walked to central park and there she was. She looked stunning she was wearing a green skirt with a matching ribbon with a white blouse. Instead of the low pony tail her hair was half up half down and swaying with the breeze. She smiled at me, "I knew I'd be seeing you around," she stuck her hand out to me and looked up at me her green eyes meeting my one blue one," My names Belle."

**_And from that moment on I knew I was in love._**


End file.
